


Bat-sht-crushing on you: step by step guide to love (lowercase)

by commitbullsht



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Its probs gonna be a lot of domestic fluff, The reader has a sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commitbullsht/pseuds/commitbullsht
Summary: Work in progress lmaoThe reader and her sister have a certain,,, condition. But you're totally normal and have absolutely no hidden secrets just waiting to be shared with a certain cute grumpy skeleguy. Totally.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Step one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Skeleton Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700787) by [poetax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax). 



> OK so,,, this is like,,, one of my first tries at writing fanfic, so pls be patient w my sht writing lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty normal day, at least for you and your sister. Except it's not, because your neighbors decided to start playing very loud music.

Saturdays were always your favorite days to wake up, because no matter when you did, you could still do something interesting. 

Today you were blessed enough to sleep through the first hours of the morning, giving you the full 7 hours of sleep you usually kept up. You already knew your sister was awake, she wasn't someone to wake up in the early morning hours either, but she preferred to keep her sleeping schedule to a simple 5 hours.

Vampirism, even if a corrupted Form for you, had some pros; for example, you only needed very little sleep. Technically just four hours were enough for both of you to get by, but you both enjoyed sleep to try and generally sleep a bit more.

First thing you did was check your phone for any new messages and videos of your favorite youtubers and as luck would have it (or more like as the normal schedule would) a few have posted some. 

After spending a few minutes just scrolling through some memes and adding the videos to your increasing watch later Playlist, you got up and stretched already anticipating your joints and muscles to hurt a bit, seeing as yesterday was a full moon. You gather your stuff to get showered and make your way to your shared bathroom. After a nice but short shower, you finish getting ready and get started on your daily work. 

You considered yourself rather lucky, because you managed to be employed by someone letting you work from home which wasn't too uncommon so, when people asked it wasn't an awkward explanation of your situation, or atleast as much as you could or wanted to tell people about it. Getting out your computer, which was covered almost entirely with stickers and the like from Shows and fandoms you enjoyed, and got to work. 

"Morning! ", your sister, Morwanette, greeted as she passed your hunched form on the couch in your shared living room on her way to the kitchen. "Morning, Mory" you exclaimed still focusing on working on your current task. 

After a minute or so she returned from the kitchen, glass filled with some red juice, most likely Cranberry, in one hand, sat down near you, remote in other. 

"So, how's work going? Think you'll be done with it before noon?", she questioned, before taking a big sip of her juice. "Huh? Oh, uh, maybe, why? Did you have something planned?" you replied now looking up from your screen to turn to her for a bit. 

"Yes, well, not necessarily planned but I heard there was a really popular monster bakery that opened up a few weeks ago and maybe we could check it out after our drinking tonight?", she seemed to be eager on going so you shrugged and replied with a simple, "Sure, I don't see why not?" you elaborated with, "though, we should probably not stay too long". 

She waved her hand after setting down her now empty glass on the coffee table in front of the couch, "Don't be such a worry-wart", you gave her a quick annoyed look before returning to your work, "besides, you got me with you, hypnosis powers and all!". 

"Fine, I get it, but I gotta finish this first anyway" you answered. "Alrighty! Well, I'll leave you to it then, if you need anything I'm gonna be in my room for now" she left patting your head.

After a good three hours of just sitting there hunched over your computer, typing away, you finally finished your work for the day. 

It was inconvenient to have to work on Saturdays but at least it only ever took around two to three hours instead of the usual four to five that you had to work on weekdays.

Stretching, you got up and checked your phone again. Halfway through your work the neighbors next door decided to play very loud slammer metal and they were still at it. Not that you didn't like metal from time to time, but the band they were playing wasn't even good! They played the same few melodies over and over with slightly differing screaming, which was beginning to bug you more and more. 

Deciding against asking them to quiet down for now, you instead pulled up your computer again but this time opened a first-person shooter you haven't played in a few days. It was becoming very popular, meaning new and less experienced players were basically challenging you to destroy them! 

Setting everything up, you started playing.

You ended up playing until sundown. Morwanette came into the room, looking rather annoyed. She shot a glare at the relatively thin wall separating you from your neighbor.

Oh. 

You almost forgot they were still playing the same music for the past few hours. "When will they finally shut that damn music off?! Or at least turn it down a fair bit!", she practically barked at the wall, hoping to let the neighbors know without confronting them. 

"Come on, we're leaving in a bit anyways, if they're still playing it, when we come back, I'll try to let them know personally, okay?", you tried keeping her calm, you didn't need rumors (and fear) to spread about either of you considering you just moved in here around 3 months ago. 

You closed your game and computer, starting to get ready for a casual Saturday evening drinking. 

You put on a warm looking jacket, you didn't have any issues with the cold, but it was cold enough outside for you to look weird in just your black jeans and coarse knitted sweater that brought out your eyes nicely. 

"Looks like it might rain later", you call out to your sister, grabbing your umbrella. "Oh, or maybe it'll even snow a bit!", she was now next to you pulling on her shoes. 

"More like, rain slush all night", you finished tying the laces of your boots. "Ready to head out?", "Yeah, I'm already pretty thirsty from yesterday", after full moon morphs you always felt extra thirsty, which made sense considering it uses up more of your energy than normal days. 

Making sure you had your key, you both headed out of your apartment, locking it before you turn to walk down the stairs of your cheap apartment complex and onto the darkened, yet still quite busy streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter one! Hope you liked it! This is one of my first tries at writing fanfic, I have some ideas but its kinda hard to write tbh lmao ^^'' if you have any tips/criticism (the constructive kind, please!) for me, please let me know in the comments. I have a few ideas where this story is gonna go, so hope you stay reading and have a wonderful day uwu
> 
> !! Also!! This work is inspired by peotax's absolutely amazing fanfic The Skeleton Games! Go give it a read, they haven't updated in a hot second (like,,, a bit over a year 4 sure) but they're still online on tumblr! Here's a link to the fanfic https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700787 it's not gonna be a total rip off of it bc I can't write like they do ;u; but I'll probs use some of the ideas of how stuff is set up and then go into another direction from there! The read also has a corrupted Form of vampirism and a different personality! I really hope they don't mind, I think I'll ask them in a sec bc I wanna make sure ^^''


	2. Step two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out drinking with your sister, Morwanette. The issue of loud music gets solved? For now?

You and Morwa walk at a relaxed pace, keeping both your eyes sharp trying to find the perfect victims.

Too big of a group. 

Only one person, but they look very drunk and like they're waiting for an uber. 

Another lone person, but they look like they haven't showered in a few days. 

You didn't think you were the most picky of vampires out there, neither did your sister. After all, some even thought small details, like, if the person had a specific hair colour, could be a reason for some vampires to not take up the "offer".

You finally see somebody who catches your eye. A guy who looks rather greecy, yet clean enough. 

You tell your sister you'll meet her again in a sec and walk towards the guy. After a quick thought about what bait this guy would take best, you put on your best worried looking face and approach him. 

"Excuse me", he turned towards you and you didn't hesitate to put him under your loose "hold" (you didn't like calling it that, seeing as it was only ever a strong convincing at best), "I think I've lost my cat, can you help me find it?". 

His eyes had the typical half dreamy look most people you'd... "convince" had and he nodded in agreement. "I think it went off in this direction", you pointed towards an alleyway not too far away. 

He immediately followed you once you started walking. You kept up the act and tried to keep light conversation, for a few reasons. First off, it was easier to make sure he was kept under your hold, and second, the bypassers were less suspicious of you two. 

After walking into the alley you dropped the act for the most part and walked as far as you thought was necessary for bypasses to not see either of you. "how about you stand right there and don't move, alright?", you tightened your hold as much as you could and pressed into his personal space. 

You pushed his jacket and shirt aside to reveal his neck veins. You could already feel your teeth tingle with the want to bite. You quickly bit the guy, trying to get this over with as fast as possible. 

As per usual, as soon as the blood hit your throat, you felt an immediate flow of energy and eleviation of your thirst. It was a perfect hot metallic taste. 

After you had your fill, you licked the bite, it healing up almost completely, with only two mosquito sized bite marks left. You stepped back from him. "How about you go home now, drink some water, maybe eat something and then rest, huh?" you patted his back once he turned away from you. 

You walked out of the alley a bit after he left your field of vision and looked for your sister. She was usually a bit faster than you, but you quickly spotted her. 

"You done drinking?" you ask her as you approach her. 

"Oh, yeah, wanna head to that monster Cafe now?", "Yeah, why not?" 

Turns out, by the time you two finally got to the location, it was already closed. What a bummer. Made sense though, it was apparently not too popular until Halloween rolled around and it still kept those opening-times.

"Ughh... Why would they only be open around noon? The sun's at the highest around that time!", Morwa was more disappointed by the discovery than you.

"Well, at least they also had some days when they opened at a later time and kept open until just before dusk! If its cold out on one of those days, you could just layer a bunch of clothing and I could come with, just in case?", you tried to lift her spirits a bit, suspecting that your neighbor might not have turned down their music yet, seeing as it's only 10 pm. 

"Yeah, at least that's kinda nice, it's just... Annoying, y'know?", Morwanette looked rather tired. She usually didn't show this in public as much as today. She must really have been looking forward to the Cafe. 

"Yeah, I know.", you gave her a soft, understanding smile,"let's go home for now, if you want we could play that new ghost-hunter coop game!" 

Morwa looked a bit happier already, chuckling, "Heh, yeah, that sounds like fun." 

-

Oh, no. You expected this to still be an issue, but it still annoyed you that it turned out the neighbors were still playing their stupid music! You could even hear it in the dang hallway connecting the different apartments! 

" OH, come on. They're STILL playing that repetitive music?!", Morwa looked pretty pissed, which meant this REALLY bothered her. Usually she tried to give off her professional and untouched aura as much as possible, especially outside of your shared apartment. 

"Ugh, welp, this sucks.", you unlocked your apartment and held the door open, "if you want, I'll go tell them to turn it down or off in a sec?" 

Morwa took a second to breathe and calm down a bit. With an exhausted sigh, she answered, "Yeah, thanks, I'd probably rip their head off if I had to ask them." 

You chuckled and let her in while taking off some of your warm looking clothes. Turning towards the direction of the neighboring apartment, you breathed in the stale hallway air, trying to give as much of an authorotive yet friendly aura as possible. 

You raised your fist, about to knock, when... 

The music stopped. 

Wait, it stopped? You guessed this was the less confrontational way of solving this issue for now and went towards your apartment again. 

Guess some issues just solve themselves, right? 

You really hoped they wouldn't play more loud music tomorrow.


	3. Step three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your weekly happenings and a neat friday.

That next morning you went about your day, as did Morwanette. Little did you two know, this day would be the start of a routine that would last for the rest of the week.

Throughout the day you noted multiple times that you didn't hear any offending music from next doors and your sister also mentioned how nice it is to have a bit of calm during the day.

Sometime around late afternoon to evening is when the loud music started playing again.

Just when Morwa got you to get up and talk to the neighbors, the music stopped. Granted, it was always rather late but it still only ground further on your sisters nerves.

It was now Friday and instead of the usual afternoon to evening, the music played earlier that usual, starting sometime around one to two pm.

"Come on, you've got to be kidding me!", your sister yelled at the wall, "this is the 5th time this week!"

She looked your way and you shrunk down in your seat a few centimeters. "Please go talk to them today! It's really starting to piss me off"

"Ok, ok, fine, I get it, imma talk with them", you defended yourself loosely by holding your hands out in front of yourself.

After getting up, crossing the hall towards your front door and towards the hall that separated your apparents from each other, you took a breath and smoothed your clothes out to look the most presentable yet authorative, you knocked on the door.

...

The music continued.

You knocked again. Still no answer.

Maybe they didn't hear you? Twice?

You knocked a third time and, finally, the music stopped.

After a second or two the door opened.

"alright, who in the-"

You needed a second to realize the shortness of your neighbor before you corrected your line of sight downwards.

"the...", the short skeleton type monster in front of you studderd for a second staring up at you. They reached just below your chest (authors note, remove later: just under boob lmao) and had a, what you could only describe as a hot topic clothing style and two, very small pinprick eyelights.

Remembering why you just seemingly startled this short edgy skeleton, you rasped your voice before starting, "Hi, I live right next to you and id just like to ask if you could please turn your music down a bit? It's rather getting on my roommates nerves."

He still looked to be in a state of shock until he managed to shake himself out and just answered a short "yeah, sure."

... Well that was easier than you expected.

"Thanks! I'll, uhm. See you around then."

With a small wave you turned and left them standing in their doorway until they noticed and went back into their own apartment.

Just as you closed the door to your apartment, "Ah, thank you so much!" Morwanette made you jump a bit,"It's so much calmer now!"

You waved her off, smiling at her, "No prob. Don't even know why I was pushing that infront of me this whole week"

"Welp, I gotta finish some business in town, I'll see you in, let's say, an hour or two?" Morwa was already dressed in a thicker jacket and gloves, waving her hand, car keys pinned between palm and thumb.

"Oh! Yeah, see you then, keep you phone on though, incase something happens", you were already sat on the couch, fixing up your laptop to sit on the coffee table as you plugged in your drawing tablet.

"Sure, mom", Morwa teased you before one last goodbye and then left, closing the door behind herself.

-

After around an hour or two of sketching small doodles for pending commissions, you closed your drawing program, after saving your work.

Checking the time, it was still early in the night, so you had another three hours of so to spend before preparing your stuff and getting ready for bed.

Just as you thought about your sister not being back yet, the lock to the door jiggled.

"Heyy! I'm back!", Morwa entered the room.

"How was your 'business'?", you teased her by making air quotes.

"Just peachy, for your information", Morwa teased right back, "They settled in my favor with no further appointments"

"Dope! Was it the peops who tried getting away with 'subtly' increasing their paycheck?", you remembered her telling you of them.

"Ugh, I can't with these absolute morons", Morwa rubbed at her eyes with her index and thumb, "They're such a big problem that it would be a lot easier to get rid of them entirely."

She was quiet for a second.

Sighing she took a calming breath and straightened her semi professional clothes, "Anyways, how was your... You did work on those commissions, right?"

"yeah, yeah, I got some sketches done already."

She looked at you suspiciously.

"Fine, fine I'll work a bit more on them", you held your hands out defensively infront of you.

"You better! They requested those like two weeks ago!", she reprimanded you.

-

You worked for a few hours at least.

Checking the time it was now already just past midnight.

"Ugh, it's probably too late for the guys to be online right now", you thought out loud.

You decided that playing at least a bit would be better than letting yourself slack and be thrown back in the leader board of that one game you've really been enjoying the past few weeks.

After loading it up you first searched for any nearby playing parties.

Having found two, you picked the first one.

Connecting to server...

Connecting to voice chat...

User Sanguine_Snek joined the party!

"-I just don't get why ya can't fucking shoot the target, Jeb", a gruff voice welcomed you, "Ya keep on braggin' bout being high up in the leader board when ya can't get us ta win a single fucking game."

These guys must've been playing for a bit already.

They seemed to be having a bit of a disagreement. Maybe you should just stay low for a bit-

"Oh, shit! Sanguine is here?", oh, some of them seemed to know you.

"Huh? Who?", the gruff voice didn't know you,"Dude, you don't know Sanguine? She's, like, amazing at this game!", a higher and softer male voice replied.

"I wouldnt say amazing per se, i still lose at times", you corrected the player.

"We'll see about that", the gruffer voice challanged.

After a few minutes of talking, you guys finally started the first round of the night.

-

"WHAT!? How did you get that kill?!", your teamates including the gruff guy were spectating the round, since they all died already.

"You just shoot, dude, its not that much of an innovative game concept", you chuckled out. 

You still needed to plant the bomb at the enemies base and protect it for a minute. There were 2 guys left on the opposite team.

"I told you, Sanguine is really good at this", the higher pitch guy commented.

"Watch me knife this guy", you said just before doing so successfully. You already planted the bomb at the other teams base and just needed to survive for another 40 seconds.

You managed to avoid the last guy standing up until the last 20 seconds when they tried to just go straight for the bomb intstead of focusing on you.

They turned their back to you, big mistake on their part. You took out your sniper and took your shot.

MISS.

10 seconds left. Bomb is being defused.

"Ugh, why does this games snipers always have such a lean?", after complaining you refocused.

MISS.

HIT.

Headshot.

VICTORY for team TERRORISTS.

"Whoooo!! Sanguine for the wiiin!!!", the guys celebrated your win.

"Ugh those last 30 seconds were hell", you finally got to strech your tense muscles.

-

You ended up playing a few more rounds and accepting a few friend requests to play with some of them again sometime. You even got to texting with the gruff voice guy, his username was kinda funny but you couldn't judge anyone considering your own.

Sometime when he went offline and you were about to go to sleep you heard... strange noises from next doors.

You sometimes did around this hour if you were still awake.

You checked your messages again, having sent one that wasnt read yet to gruff guy, who you found out uses Skulls as his online alias. 

You heard the noises from nextdoor get louder. Deciding to try and make it known you could hear them, you banged against the wall with your fist. You heard a loud yell, then silence.

Deciding to write it off as just someone having had a bad dream, you got ready to sleep.

One last check of your messages couldn't hurt, right?

Oh! He read it.

RadSkull86 is typing...

You reread your last message while he was typing.

You: Yeah, dude, its basically common meme-knowledge that snakes are also called sneks or noodles

You: Anyways, its getting late and my bed is calling my name lmao, goodnight tho

RadSkull86: Night, dont want ya to stay up pasta your bedtime

You: psh, if i stay up to late i might just pasta-way 

You continued to send eachother a few more pasta related puns before you actually went offline and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, this is a mess <-< sorry, construktive critisism is always welcome,,, this chap is a bit of a mess, and i noticed that i have no clue how to write Sans lmao whatevs, it was kinda fun to write and thats the most important part ^^  
> hope you liked it tho :p


End file.
